


Cuddles

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Chronic Pain, Fat Prompto, Fluff, M/M, That last one doesn't have anything to do with the plot I just need you to know this, Trans Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Prompto will take any excuse to cuddle his boyfriends.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phomarciam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phomarciam/gifts).



> Phomarciam has convinced me that skinny Prompto does not exist. In return for this epiphany, I decided I'd write my first fanfic on AO3, which is also the first I've written in (checks calendar) a decade. Enjoy the self-indulgent fluff-fest!

_Ratatat-bang!_ The sounds of virtual gunfire nearly covered up a somewhat-strangled hum from the general direction of the kitchen. Prompto looked up, and, upon noting the tension in Ignis’ neck and the particular swaying that tended to precede disaster, paused his game to check on his boyfriend.

“Is there something I can do to help?” He asked softly, not wanting to make Ignis feel any worse. Ignis stared blankly ahead for a moment before answering.

“Just the television, love. If you could turn the volume down a bit, I’ll be fine.” A slightly flushed Prompto nodded rapidly in response.

“Oh, duh. My bad. Shoulda thought about that when you walked in. Anything else?”

“A hug wouldn’t be unwelcome.” Prompto beamed. He loved when he could be physically affectionate with his partners, especially the normally-aloof Ignis. He happily wrapped his arms around his torso, humming appreciatively when the taller man rested his head against his own. After a few moments, Ignis shifted away. “My apologies for worrying you, darling”

“No worries, man. It was kinda my fault in the first place. Don’t be afraid to tell me when I’m being too noisy; you know how I get with video games. I should let you get back to cooking, though. Noct’s always super hangry after training with Gladio." He received a soft chuckle in reply.

“Indeed he is. Have fun with your game, love; I cannot promise that Noctis won’t try to steal it from you as soon as he walks in the door.” And with a parting kiss, Prompto headed back to the couch, remembering to drop the volume before he resumed his game.

Not even ten minutes later, Prompto heard the front door open, followed by an assortment of thumping noises. He hurriedly saved his game, just in time for Noctis to limp into the room, hair still damp from his post-workout shower. Prompto tossed his controller from his lap, only for it to be replaced with Noct’s face. A vague grumbling noise emitted from the prince, but his thighs muffled all but the occasional vowel. Prompto looked up at Gladio, unsure whether he should be amused or concerned.

“He’s fine. Refused to stretch beforehand and messed up a warp-strike. Probably will want his knee brace for a couple of days, but he won’t die.” Hearing this, Prompto relaxed back into the couch, idly tangling his fingers into Noctis’ hair. As he walked into the kitchen to greet Ignis, Gladio shot out, “You know the rules, Prince Charmless. No binders at home.”

More groaning came from Prompto’s lap, this time followed by Noctis wiggling himself up enough to get under his shirt. After a few moments of cursing, a familiar piece of fabric emerged, only to be thrown at Gladio’s face, who had returned with a bag of ice for Noct’s knee and a hot water bottle for his back.

Gladio laughed, shaking the binder from where it fell on his shoulder. “Get cozy, Noct. You’re not moving for the next twenty minutes at least.” Noctis returned to his position face-first in Prompto’s thighs, muttering something Prompto only half-caught, mentioning “traitor” and “at least Prompto’s nice to me.” Prompto took the hot water bottle from Gladio, carefully placing it on Noct’s lower back, while Gladio set the ice pack for his knee.

  
Once Noctis was set, Gladio briefly kissed both of the younger boys, before returning to the kitchen to chat with Ignis. Prompto looked down, threading his fingers through Noctis’ hair once more.

“Want me to put something on the TV? Your pick.” Noctis shook his head before speaking.

“Nah, just want cuddles.” Prompto smiled.

“That I can do.”


End file.
